The present invention relates to nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds exhibiting gonadotropin releasing hormone (GnRH) antagonizing activity, their production and pharmaceutical compositions containing them.
The secretion of hypophysial anterior lobe hormone is regulated by the peripheral hormone secreted by each target organ and the secretion-promoting or secretion-suppressing hormone secreted by the hypothalamus, which is the center superior to the hypophysial anterior lobe, and this group of hormones hereinafter generically referred to as hypothalamic hormone in this specification. To date, nine hypothalamic hormones have been identified, for example, thyroid-stimulating hormone-releasing hormone (TRH), and gonadotropin releasing hormone [GnRH, also known as luteinizing hormone releasing hormone (LH-RH)], etc. It is conjectured that these hypothalamic hormones exhibit their hormone actions etc. via receptors assumed to be present in the hypophysial anterior lobe, and analyses of receptor genes specific to these hormones, including humans, are ongoing. Antagonists or agonists that act specifically and selectively on these receptors would therefore regulate the action of hypothalamic hormones and hence regulate the secretion of hypophysial anterior lobe hormone. As a result, such antagonists or agonists are expected to prevent or treat diseases depending on these hypophysial anterior lobe hormone.
Known compounds possessing GnRH-antagonizing activity include GnRH-derived linear peptides (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,140,009 and 5,171,835), a cyclic hexapeptide derivative (JP-A-61-191698), a bicyclic peptide derivative [Journal of Medicinal Chemistry, Vol. 36, pp. 3265-3273 (1993)), and so forth. Non-peptide compounds possessing GnRH-antagonizing activity include compounds described in WO 95/28405, WO 97/14697 and WO 97/14682, etc.
ZA 86/9289 describes 1,4-dihydro-1-ethyl-7-phenylpyrrolo[1,2-a]pyrimidin-4-one in Example 22.
Peptide compounds pose a large number of problems to be resolved with respect to oral absorbability, dosage form, dose volume, drug stability, sustained action, metabolic stability etc. There is strong demand for an oral GnRH antagonist, especially one based on a non-peptide compound, that has excellent therapeutic effect on hormone-dependent cancers, e.g., prostatic cancer, endometriosis, precocious puberty etc., and that does not show transient hypophysial-gonadotropic action (acute action).
The present inventors produced various nitrogen-containing heterocyclic derivatives, investigated their actions, and found that some nitrogen-containing heterocyclic compounds possess excellent GnRH-antagonizing activity. The inventors conducted further investigation based on this finding, and developed the present invention. Accordingly, the present invention relates to:
[1] A compound of the formula (I): 
xe2x80x83wherein
one of A and D represents a nitrogen atom and the other represents a carbon atom, or both represent a nitrogen atom;
B represents a nitrogen atom or a carbon atom; m represents an integer from 0 to 3;
R1, R2and R3 each represents (i) hydrogen or (ii) a group bound via a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom;
R4 represents a group bound via a carbon atom;
R5 represents (i) hydrogen, (ii) halogen or (iii) a group bound via a carbon atom or an oxygen atom;
R6 represents hydrogen or a group bound via a carbon atom;
R7 represents a homocyclic group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted; and each dotted line represents a single bond or a double bond, [hereinafter sometimes referred to briefly as compound (I)] or a salt thereof;
[2] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof,
wherein R1, R2 and R3 each is
(1) hydrogen,
(2) a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted,
(3) an acyl group which may be substituted,
(4) a heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted,
(5) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOR21 wherein R21 is hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted,
(6) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR15R16 wherein R15 is hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a C1-10 alkoxy group; and R16 is hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; or R15 and R16 form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted,
(7) a cyano group,
(8) a nitro group,
(9) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR8R9 wherein R8 is (i) hydrogen, (ii) a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, (iii) an acyl group which may be substituted, (iv) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, (v) a heterocyclic group which may be substituted or (vi) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2, and R12 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted;
R9 is hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or an acyl group which may be substituted; or
R8 and R9 form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted,
(10) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is as defined above, or
(11) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R14 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2, and R14 is hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted;
R4 is
(1) a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted,
(2) an acyl group which may be substituted,
(3) a heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted,
(4) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOR21 wherein R21 is as defined above,
(5) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR15R16 wherein each symbol is as defined above, or
(6) a cyano group;
R5 is
(1) hydrogen,
(2) halogen,
(3) a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted,
(4) an acyl group which may be substituted,
(5) a heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted,
(6) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOR21 wherein R21 is as defined above,
(7) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR15R16 wherein each symbol is as defined above,
(8) a cyano group, or
(9) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is as defined above;
R6 is
(1) hydrogen,
(2) a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted,
(3) an acyl group which may be substituted,
(4) a heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted,
(5) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOR21 wherein R21 is as defined above,
(6) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR 5R16 wherein each symbol is as defined above, or
(7) a cyano group;
R7 is
(i) a C6-10 aryl or C3-7 cycloalkyl group, each of which may be substituted by 1 to 6 substituents selected from the group consisting of (1) C1-15 alkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen, (2) C3-10 cycloalkyl, (3) C2-10 alkenyl, (4) C2-10 alkynyl, (5) C3-10 cycloalkenyl, (6) C6-10 aryl, (7) C7-20 aralkyl, (8) nitro, (9) hydroxy, (10) mercapto, (11) oxo, (12) thioxo, (13) cyano, (14) carbamoyl, (15) carboxyl, (16) C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, (17) sulfo, (18) halogen, (19) C1-6 alkoxy, (20) C6-10 aryloxy, (21) C1-6 alkanoyloxy, (22) C1-6 alkylthio, (23) C6-10 arylthio, (24) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, (25) C6-10 arylsulfinyl, (26) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, (27) C6-10 arylsulfonyl, (28) amino, (29) C1-6 alkanoylamino, (30) mono- or di- C1-4 alkylamino, (31) C3-8 cycloalkylamino, (32) C6-10 arylamino, (33) C1-6 alkanoyl, (34) C6-10 aryl-carbonyl and (35) 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic group, or
(ii) a heterocyclic group which may be substituted,
in which xe2x80x9chydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d is a C1-20 hydrocarbon group selected from C1-15 alkyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkenyl, C6-14 aryl and C7-20 aralkyl;
xe2x80x9cC1-10 hydrocarbon groupxe2x80x9d is a C1-10 alkyl, C3-10 cycloalkyl, C2-10 alkenyl, C2-10 alkynyl, C3-10 cycloalkenyl, C6-10 aryl or phenyl-C1-4 alkyl group;
xe2x80x9cacyl groupxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC1-20 acyl groupxe2x80x9d each is formyl, C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, C6-14 aryl-carbonyl, C6-14 aryloxy-carbonyl, C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, C2-4 alkenyl-carbonyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl-carbonyl or tricyclic bridged C9-10 hydrocarbon-carbonyl;
xe2x80x9cheterocyclic groupxe2x80x9d is (1) a 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms in addition to carbon atoms, (2) a bi- or tri-cyclic condensed heterocyclic group resulting from condensation of 2 or 3 of the above (1) heterocyclic group, whether identical or not, or (3) a bi- or tri-cyclic condensed heterocyclic group resulting from condensation of the above (1) heterocyclic group and 1 or 2 benzene rings;
xe2x80x9ccyclic amino groupxe2x80x9d is a 5- to 7-membered cyclic amino group optionally containing 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms in addition to carbon atoms and a nitrogen atom;
xe2x80x9csubstituent(s)xe2x80x9d for the xe2x80x9chydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cC1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cacyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC1-20 acyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cC1-20 alkylsulfonyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cC6-14 arylsulfonyl group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d is selected from 1 to 6 of (1) halogen, (2) nitro, (3) nitroso, (4) cyano, (5)(i) C1-6 alkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, C1-6 alkoxy, C13 alkoxy-C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkylthio, hydroxy-C1-3 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, carboxy, carbamoyl, C1-6 alkyl-carbamoyl, 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group and halogen, (ii) C1-4 alkanoyl or C2-4 alkenoyl, (iii) C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-3 alkoxy and C1-4 alkyl, (iv) C6-14 aryl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 halogen, (v) C2-6 alkenyl, (vi) C3-7 cycloalkyl, (vii) C1-3 alkoxy-carbonyl, (viii) mono- or di-C1-6 alkyl amino, (ix) C2-6 alkenyl amino, (x) C1-3 alkoxy-carbonyl, (xi) formyl or C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, or (xii) hydroxy which may be substituted by C3-6 cycloalkyloxy-carbonyl, (6) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R17 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2, and R17 is (i) hydrogen or (ii) a C1-6 alkyl, C6-14 aryl or C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, oxo, thioxo, carboxy, cyano-C6-14 aryl and halogeno-C6-14 aryl, (7) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR18R19 wherein R18 and R19 each is hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylamino-C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C2-6 alkenyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkanoyl, C3-6 alkenoyl, C4-7 cycloalkyl-carbonyl, phenyl-C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, phenyl-C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl or 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group, (8) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20 wherein R20 is (i) hydrogen, (ii) hydroxy, (iii) C1-10 alkyl or (iv) C1-6 alkoxy which may be substituted by C6-14 aryl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen and nitro, (v) C3-6 cycloalkyl, (vi) C6-14 aryl, (vii) C6-14 aryloxy, (viii) C7-20 aralkyl, (ix) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR10R11 wherein R10 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is as defined above, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein each symbol is as defined above; and R11 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group; or R10 and R11 form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted, or (x) 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group, (9) 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected form the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro and C1-6 alkyl, (10) sulfo, (11) C6-14 aryl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected form the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro and C1-6 alkyl, (12) C3-7 cycloalkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected form the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro and C1-6 alkyl, (13) C1-6 alkylenedioxy, (14) oxo, (15) thioxo, (16) C2-4 alkynyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected form the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro and C1-6 alkyl, (17) C3-10 cycloalkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected form the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro and C1-6 alkyl, (18) C2-10 alkenyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected form the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro and C1-6 alkyl, (19) C7-20 aralkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected form the group consisting of hydroxy, amino, mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, C1-4 alkoxy, halogen, nitro and C1-6 alkyl, (20) amidino and (21) azido;
xe2x80x9csubstituent(s)xe2x80x9d for the xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d or the xe2x80x9cheterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d is selected from 1 to 6 of (1) C1-6 alkyl, (2) C2-6 alkenyl, (3) C2-6 alkynyl, (4) C3-6 cycloalkyl, (5) C5-7 cycloalkenyl, (6) C6-10 aryl-C1-5 alkyl, (7) C6-14 aryl, (8) C1-6 alkoxy, (9) C6-14 aryloxy, (10) C1-6 alkanoyl, (11) C6-14 aryl-carbonyl, (12) C1-6 alkanoyloxy, (13) C6-14 aryl-carbonyloxy, (14) carboxyl, (15) C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, (16) carbamoyl, (17) N-mono-C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl, (18) N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl, (19) 3- to 6-membered cyclic aminocarbonyl, (20) halogen, (21) mono-, di- or tri-halogeno-C1-4 alkyl, (22) oxo, (23) amidino, (24) imino, (25) amino, (26) mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino, (27) 3- to 6-membered cyclic amino, (28) C1-6 alkanoylamino, (29) benzamido, (30) carbamoylamino, (31) N-C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino, (32) N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino, (33) C1-3 alkylenedioxy, (34) xe2x80x94B(OH)2, (35) hydroxy, (36) epoxy, (37) nitro, (38) cyano, (39) mercapto, (40) sulfo, (41) sulfino, (42) phosphono, (43) sulfamoyl, (44) C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl, (45) di-C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl, (46) C1-6 alkylthio, (47) phenylthio, (48) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl, (49) phenylsulfinyl, (50) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl and (51) phenylsulfonyl; and
xe2x80x9csubstituent(s)xe2x80x9d for the xe2x80x9ccyclic amino group which may be substitutedxe2x80x9d is selected from 1 to 3 of C1-6 alkyl, C6-14 aryl, phenyl-C1-4 alkyl, benzhydryl, C16 alkyl-carbonyl, C6-14 aryl-carbonyl and C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl;
[3] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein A is a nitrogen atom;
[4] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein B is a nitrogen atom;
[5] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein D is a nitrogen atom;
[6] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein m is 1;
[7] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R1 is (1) a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, (2) a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, (3) a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, (4) a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, (5) a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, (6) a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted, (7) a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted, (8) a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, (9) a nitro group, (10) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR10R11 wherein R10 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a hydroxy group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2, and R12 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; R11 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group; or R10 and R11 form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted, or (11) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted, or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted; and R2 and R3 each is hydrogen;
[8] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R2 and R3 each is hydrogen;
[9] a compound of the above [8] or a salt thereof, wherein the position of R1 is para-position;
[10] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R1 is (1) an amino group which may be substituted by (i) carbamoyl which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy, or (ii) C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, or (2) a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by C3-6 cycloalkyl;
[11] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R4 is a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted or a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted;
[12] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R4 is a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted;
[13] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R4 is a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by halogen, hydroxy which may be substituted or amino which may be substituted;
[14] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R4 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94(CH2)n-NR10R11 wherein n is an integer from 1 to 3; R10 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a hydroxy group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2, and R12 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; and R11 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group; or R10 and R11 form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted;
[15] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R4 is a Nxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl-N-benzylaminomethyl group;
[16] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R5 is hydrogen, halogen, a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted, a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a carboxy group which may be esterified or amidated, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is hydrogen or a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted, a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted;
[17] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R5 is (1) a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl group, (2) a C6-10 aryl group which may be substituted by halogen or C1-6 alkoxy, or (3) a phenyl-C1-3 alkyl group;
[18] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R6 is hydrogen, a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted or a C7 20 aralkyl group which may be substituted;
[19] a compound of the above [13 or a salt thereof, wherein R6 is hydrogen or a C1-6 alkyl group;
[20] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R7 is a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted;
[21] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein R7 is a phenyl group which may be substituted by halogen(s);
[22] a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof, wherein one of A and D represents a nitrogen atom and the other represents a carbon atom, or both represent a nitrogen atom; B represents a nitrogen atom or a carbon atom; m represents an integer from 0 to 3; R1, R2 and R3 each represents (i) hydrogen or (ii) a group bound via a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, an oxygen atom or a sulfur atom; R4 represents a group bound via a carbon atom; R5 represents hydrogen or a group bound via a carbon atom or an oxygen atom; R6 represents hydrogen or a group bound via a carbon atom; R7 represents a homocyclic group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted; and each dotted line represents a single bond or a double bond;
[23] a compound of the above [1], which is represented by the formula (e): 
xe2x80x83wherein each symbol is as defined above, or a salt thereof;
[24] a compound of the above [23] or a salt thereof, wherein R4 is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94(CH2)n-NR10R11 wherein n is an integer from 1 to 3; R10 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a hydroxy group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2, and R12 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; and R11 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group or a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted; or R10 and R11 form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted;
[25] a compound of the above [1], which is represented by the formula: 
xe2x80x83wherein each symbol is as defined above, or a salt thereof;
[26] a compound of the above [25] or a salt thereof, wherein
R1 is (1) an amino group which may be substituted by (i) carbamoyl which may be substituted by C1-6 allyl or C1-6 alkoxy, or (ii) C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, or (2) a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by C3-6 cycloalkyl;
R4 is a Nxe2x80x94C1-6 alkyl-N-benzylaminomethyl group
R5 is (1) a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl group, (2) a C6-10 aryl group which may be substituted by halogen or C1-6 alkoxy, or (3) a phenyl-C1-3 allyl group; and
R6 is hydrogen;
[27] a compound of the above [25] or a salt thereof, wherein R1 is
(1) a nitro group,
(2) an amino group which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of (i) C1-6 alkyl which may be substituted by hydroxy, (ii) C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl which may be substituted by hydroxy, halogen or thienyl, (iii) C6-10 aryl-carbonyl which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy or halogen, (iv) C3-6 cycloalkyl-carbonyl, (v) C2-4 alkenyl-carbonyl, (vi) C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, (vii) C1-6 alkylamino-carbonyl, (viii) C1-6 alkoxyamino-carbonyl, (ix) phenylaminocarbonyl, (x) an isoxazolylcarbonyl, thienylcarbonyl, thiazolylcarbonyl, pyrazolylcarbonyl or furylcarbonyl group which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-6 alkyl, nitro and C1-6 alkoxy, (xi) pyridylcarbonyl, (xii) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, (xiii) thienylsulfonyl and (xiv) phenylsulfonyl which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl,
(3) a pyrrolyl group or
(4) a hydroxy group which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-3 alkyl or C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl:
R4 is a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of (1) halogen. (2) hydroxy and (3) amino which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-6 alkyl, phenyl-C1-3 alkyl and di-C1-6 alkylamino-C1-3 alkyl;
R5 is (1) halogen, (2) a phenyl group which may be substituted by halogen or C1-6 alkyl, or (3) a carbonyl group substituted by (i) C1-6 alkyl, (ii) amino substituted by C1-6 alkyl and C1-6 alkoxy or (iii) C1-6 alkoxy; and
R6 is hydrogen or a C1-3 alkyl group;
[28] 8-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-5,8-dihydro-2-[4-(ethylaminocarbonylamino)phenyl]-3-(N-methyl-N-benzylaminomethyl)-5-oxoimidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidine-6-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 8-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-5,8-dihydro-2-[4-(methoxyaminocarbonylamino)phenyl]-3-(N-methyl-N-benzylaminomethyl)-5-oxoimidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidine-6-carboxylic acid isopropyl ester, 8-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-5,8-dihydro-2-[4-(ethylaminocarbonylamino)phenyl]-3-(N-methyl-N-benzylaminomethyl)-5-oxoimidazo[1, 2-a]pyrimidine-6-carboxylic acid isopropyl ester, or salts thereof;
[29] a process for producing a compound of the above [23] or a salt thereof, which comprises reacting a compound of the formula (iv): 
wherein each symbol is as defined above, or a salt thereof, with a compound of the formula: X2xe2x80x94(CH2)m-R7 wherein X2 is a leaving group; and the other symbols are as defined above, or a salt thereof;
[30] a pharmaceutical composition which comprises a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof;
[31] a composition of the above (30] which is a gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonist;
[32] a composition of the above [30] for preventing and/or treating a sex hormone dependent disease;
[33] a composition of the above [30] for preventing and/or treating a sex hormone dependent cancer.
[34] a composition of the above [30] for preventing and/or treating prostatic cancer, uterine cancer or breast cancer;
[35] a composition of the above [30] for preventing and/or treating prostatic hypertrophy, endometriosis, hysteromyoma or precocious puberty;
[36] a composition of the above [30] which is a pregnancy regulator;
[37] a composition of the above [30] which is a menstruation cycle regulator;
[38] a method for antagonizing gonadotropin-releasing hormone in a mammal in need thereof which comprises administering to said mammal an effective amount of a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof with a pharmaceutically acceptable excipient, carrier or diluent;
[39] use of a compound of the above [1] or a salt thereof for manufacturing a pharmaceutical composition for antagonizing gonadotropin-releasing hormone; and so forth.
In the above formulas, the group bound via a carbon atom includes (1) a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, (2) an acyl group which may be substituted, (3) a heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted, (4) a carboxy group which may be esterified or amidated, or (5) a cyano group.
In the above formulas, the group bound via a nitrogen atom includes (1) a nitro group or (2) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR8R9 wherein R8 represents hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; an acyl group which may be substituted, a hydroxy group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein t represents an integer from 0 to 2, and R12 represents hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; R9 represents hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or an acyl group which may be substituted; or R8 and R9 may form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted.
In the above formulas, the group bound via an oxygen atom includes a hydroxy group which may be substituted. The hydroxy group which may be substituted is represented by the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 represents hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted.
In the above formulas, the group bound via a sulfur atom is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R14 wherein t represents an integer from 0 to 2, and R14 represents hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted.
The above-described carboxy group which may be esterified is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R21 wherein R21 represents hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted.
The above-described carboxy group which may be amidated is a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NR15R16 wherein R15 represents hydrogen, a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, an alkoxy group; R16 represents hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; or R15 and R16 may form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted. The carboxy group which may be amidated is preferably exemplified by a group represented by xe2x80x94CONH2, and mono- or di-C1-15 alkylcarbamoyl groups, preferably mono- or di-C1-10 alkylcarbamoyl groups (e.g., methylcarbamoyl, ethylcarbamoyl, hexylcarbamoyl, dimethylcarbamoyl, methylethylcarbamoyl).
The hydrocarbon group in the above-described hydrocarbon group which may be substituted is preferably a C1-20 hydrocarbon group, preferably C1-10 hydrocarbon group. The C1-20 hydrocarbon group is exemplified by (1) C1-15 alkyl groups (e.g., methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, etc.; preferably C1-10 alkyls, more preferably C1-6 alkyl groups), (2) C3-10 cycloalkyl groups (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, etc.; preferably C3-6 cycloalkyl groups), (3) C2-10 alkenyl groups (e.g., vinyl, allyl, isopropenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, 3-butenyl, butadienyl, 2-methylallyl, hexatrienyl, 3-octenyl, etc.; preferably C2-6 alkenyl groups, (4) C2-10 alkynyl groups (e.g., ethynyl, 2-propynyl, isopropynyl, butynyl, t-butynyl, 3-hexynyl, etc.; preferably C2-6 alkynyl groups), (5) C3-10 cycloalkenyl groups (e.g., cyclopropenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, etc.; preferably C3-6 cycloalkenyl groups), (6) C6-14 aryl groups (e.g., phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, acenaphthyl, anthracenyl, etc.; preferably phenyl and naphthyl), and (7) C7-20 aralkyl groups (e.g., C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkyls such as benzyl, phenethyl and benzhydryl, preferably phenyl-C1-6 alkyls such as benzyl and phenethyl).
Such hydrocarbon groups may have 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 5, and more preferably 1 to 3 substituents at any possible positions. Such substituents include, for example, (1) halogen, (2) nitro, (3) nitroso, (4) cyano, (5) hydroxy which may be substituted, for example, hydroxy which may be substituted by (i) C1-6 alkyl (the C1-6 alkyl may be substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, C1-6 alkoxy, C1-3 alkoxy-C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkylthio, hydroxy-C1-3 alkoxy, C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, carboxy, carbamoyl, C1-6 alkyl-carbamoyl, 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group (same as the xe2x80x9c5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atomsxe2x80x9d described below) and halogen, etc.], (ii) C1-4 acyl (e.g., C1-4 alkanoyl, C2-4 alkenoyl), (iii) C7-20 aralkyl (the C7-20 aralkyl is C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkyl and may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 halogen, C1-3 alkoxy or C1-4 alkyl), (iv) C6-14 aryl (the C6-14 aryl may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 halogen), (v) C2-6 alkenyl, (vi) C3-7 cycloalkyl, (vii) C1-3 alkoxy-carbonyl, (viii) mono- or di-C1-6 alkylamino, (ix) C2-6 alkenylamino, (x) C1-3 alkoxy-carbonyl, (xi) C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl or (xii) C3-6 cycloalkyloxy-carbonyl, (6) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R17 wherein t represents an integer from 0 to 2; R17 represents hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 substituent (e.g., halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxy, oxo, thioxo, carboxy, cyano-C6-14 aryl, halogeno-C6-14 aryl) at any possible positions; the hydrocarbon group is preferably C1-20 hydrocarbon group, more preferably C1-6 alkyl, C6-14 aryl or C7-20 aralkyl, (7) amino which may be substituted, for example, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR18R19 wherein R18 and R19 each represents hydrogen, C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkylamino-C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy, C2-6 alkenyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, phenyl, phenyl-C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkanoyl, C3-6 alkenoyl, C4-7 cycloalkyl-carbonyl, phenyl-C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, C1-6 alkyloxy-carbonyl, phenyl-C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, or a 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group (the same as the xe2x80x9c5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atomsxe2x80x9d described below.) (8) a group of the formula: xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R20 wherein R20 represents (i) hydrogen, (ii) hydroxy, (iii) C1-10 alkyl, (iv) C1-6 alkoxy (this alkoxy may be substituted by C6-14 aryl which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 halogen or nitro, at any possible position), (v) C3-6 cycloalkyl, (vi) C6-14 aryl, (vii) C6-14 aryloxy, (viii) C7-20 aralkyl, (ix) group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR10R11 wherein R10 and R11 have the same definitions as those given above, or (x) 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group (the same as the above-described xe2x80x9c5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atomsxe2x80x9d) (e.g., C1-6 alkanoyl, C3-6 alkenoyl, C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, etc. are preferred), (9) 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, (10) sulfo, (11) C6-14 aryl, (12) C3-7 cycloalkyl, (13) C1-6 alkylenedioxy (e.g., methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy, propylenedioxy, 2,2-dimethylenedioxy), (14) oxo, (15) thioxo, (16) C2-4 alkynyl, (17) C3-10 cycloalkyl, (18) C2-10 alkenyl (preferably C2-6 alkenyl), (19) C7-20 aralkyl (C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkyl), (20) amidino, and (21) azide.
Of the above-mentioned substituents on hydrocarbon groups having substituents, (9) 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms and sulfur atoms, (11) C6-14 aryl, (12) C3-7 cycloalkyl, (16) C2-4 alkynyl, (7) C3-10 cycloalkyl, (18) C2-10 alkenyl, (19) C7-20 aralkyl etc. may further have 1 to 4, preferably 1 to 3 substituents at any possible positions. Such substituents which may be further contained include, for example, 1 to 3, preferably 1 to 2 groups selected from the group consisting of (1) hydroxy, (2) amino, (3) mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g., methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino), (4) C1-4 alkoxy, (5) halogen, (6) nitro, and (7) C1-6 alkyl, etc.
When the hydrocarbon group is a cycloalkyl, cycloalkenyl, aryl or aralkyl group, it may be substituted by 1 to 3 C1-6 alkyl. The C1-6 alkyl may be further substituted by 1 to 3 substituents selected from the group consisting of hydroxy, oxo, C1-3 alkoxy, C1-3 alkylthio, halogen, and carbamoyl, etc.
Such substituted C1-6 alkyl is exemplified by formyl (resulting from methyl substitution by oxo), carboxy (resulting from methyl substitution by oxo and hydroxy), C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl (resulting from methyl substitution by oxo and alkoxy) (e.g., C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl such as methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl and t-butoxycarbonyl), hydroxy-C1-6 alkyl (e.g., hydroxymethyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxybutyl, hydroxypropyl), and C13 alkoxy-C1-6 alkyl (e.g., methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, ethoxybutyl, propoxymethyl, propoxyhexyl), etc.
Although the number of such substituents ranges from 1 to 6, it is preferably 1 to 5, more preferably 1 to 3, and most preferably 1 to 2. The number of substituents which may be further contained in such substituents is preferably 1 to 4, more preferably 1 to 3, and most preferably 1 to 2.
The acyl group in the above acyl group which may be substituted, which is mentioned to exemplify the group bound via a carbon atom, R8 and R9, includes, for example, C1-20 acyl groups such as formyl, C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl (e.g., acetyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, tert-propylcarbonyl), C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyls (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl), C6-14 aryl-carbonyl (e.g., benzoyl, naphthoyl), C6-14 aryloxy-carbonyl (e.g., phenoxycarbonyl), C7-15 aralkyl-carbonyl (e.g., C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl such as benzylcarbonyl), C7-19 aralkyloxy-carbonyl (e.g., C6-14 aryl-C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl such as benzyloxycarbonyl), C2-4 alkenyl-carbonyl (e.g., 2-propenylcarbonyl), tricyclic C9-10 bridged hydrocarbon-carbonyl (e.g., adamantylcarbonyl), etc.
Substituents in the acyl group which may be substituted are exemplified by the same groups as those mentioned to exemplify substituents in the above-described hydrocarbon group which may be substituted.
In the above formulas, the heterocyclic group or the heterocyclic group in the heterocyclic group which may be substituted includes, for example, 5-to 8-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, bicyclic or tricyclic condensed heterocyclic groups resulting from condensation of 2 or 3 of such heterocyclic groups, whether identical or not, and bicyclic or tricyclic condensed heterocyclic groups resulting from condensation of such a heterocyclic group and 1 or 2 benzene rings.
Examples of the heterocyclic group include, for example, (1) 5-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, such as thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyrrolinyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, imidazolinyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, 1,2,4-oxadiazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolyl, furazanyl, 1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,4-triazolyl, triazinyl, triazolidinyl, and 1H- or 2H-tetrazolyl; and (2) 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, such as pyridyl, pyrimidinyl, thiomorpholinyl, morpholinyl, triazinyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, pyranyl, thiopyranyl, 1,4-oxazinyl, 1,4-thiazinyl, 1,3-thiazinyl, piperazinyl, triazinyl, oxatriazinyl, pyridazinyl and pyrazinyl. (3) Bicyclic or tricyclic condensed heterocyclic groups include bicyclic or tricyclic condensed heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, such as benzofuryl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, triazolo[4,5-b]pyridazinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, quinolizinyl, 1,8-naphthylidinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, dibenzofuranyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenanthridinyl, chromanyl, benzoxazinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl.
Examples of substituents of the heterocyclic group which may be substituted include, for example (1) C1-6 alkyl, (2) C2-6 alkenyl, (3) C2-6 alkynyl, (4) C3-6 cycloalkyl, (5) C5-7 cycloalkenyl, (6) C7-11 aralky (C6-10 aryl-C1-5 alkyl such as benzyl and phenethyl, preferably benzyl), (7) C6-14 aryl (phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, phenanthryl, acenaphtyl, anthracenyl, etc., preferably phenyl), (8) C1-6 alkoxy, (9) C6-14 aryloxy (e.g., phenoxy), (10) C1-6 alkanoyl (e.g., formyl, acetyl, propionyl, n-butyryl, iso-butyryl), (11) C6-14 arylcarbonyl (e.g., benzoyl), (12) C1-6 alkanoloxy (e.g., formyloxy, acetyloxy, propionyloxy, n-butylyloxy, iso-butylyloxy), (13) C6-14 aryl-carbonyloxy (e.g., benzoyloxy), (14) carboxy, (15) C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, n-propoxycarbonyl, iso-propoxycarbonyl, n-butoxycarbonyl, isobutoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl), (16) carbamoyl, (17) N-mono-C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl (e.g., N-methylcarbamoyl, N-ethylcarbamoyl, N-propylcarbamoyl, N-isopropylcarbamoyl, N-butylcarbamoyl), (18) N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoyl (e.g., N,N-dimethylcarbamoyl, N,N-diethylcarbamoyl, N,N- dipropylcarbamoyl, N,N-dibutylcarbamoyl), (19) 3- to 6-membered cyclic aminocarbonyl (e.g., 1-aziridinylcarbonyl, 1-azetidinylcarbonyl, 1-pyrrolidinylcarbonyl, 1-piperidinylcarbonyl, N-methylpiperazinylcarbonyl, morpholinocarbonyl), (20) halogen, (21) mono-, di- or tri-halogeno-C1-4 alkyl (e.g., chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trifluoromethyl, trifluoroethyl), (22) oxo, (23) amidino, (24) imino, (25) amino, (26) mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g., methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, isopropylamino, butylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino, dipropylamino, diisopropylamino, dibutylamino), (27) 3- to 6-membered cyclic amino which may contain 1 to 3 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms and a nitrogen atom (e.g., aziridinyl, azetidinyl, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolidinyl, piperidino, morpholino, dihydropyridyl, N-methylpiperazinyl, N-ethylpiperazinyl), (28) C1-6 alkanoylanino (e.g., formamido, acetamido, trifluoroacetamido, propionylamido, butyrylamido, isobutyrylamido), (29) benzamido, (30) carbamoylamino, (31) N-C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino (e.g., N-methylcarbamoylamino, N-ethylcarbamoylamino, N-propyl-carbamoylamino, N-isopropylcarbamoylamino, N-butylcarbamoylamino), (32) N,N-di-C1-4 alkylcarbamoylamino (e.g., N,N-dmethylcarbamoylamino, N,N-diethylcarbamoylamino, N,N-dipropylcarbamoylamino, N,N-dibutylcarbamoylamino), (33) C1-3 alkylenedioxy (e.g., methylenedioxy, ethylenedioxy), (34) xe2x80x94B(OH)2, (35) hydroxy, (36) epoxy (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94), (37) nitro, (38) cyano, (39) mercapto, (40) sulfo, (41) sulfino, (42) phosphono, (43) sulfamoyl, (44) C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl (e.g., N-methylsulfamoyl, N-ethylsulfamoyl, N-propylsulfamoyl, N-isopropylsulfamoyl, N-butylsulfamoyl), (45) di-C1-6 alkylsulfamoyl (e.g., N,N-dimethylsulfamoyl, N,N-diethylsualfamoyl, N,N-dipropylsulfamoyl, N,N-dibutylsulfamoyl), (46) C1-6 alkylthio (e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, sec-butylthio, tert-butylthio), (47) phenylthio, (48) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl (e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl), (49) phenylsulfinyl, (50) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl (e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl), and (51) phenylsulfonyl.
The number of substituents which may substitute the heterocyclic group is 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3, and more preferably 1 to 2.
The heterocyclic group in the heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted is exemplified by 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, bicyclic or tricyclic condensed heterocyclic groups resulting from condensation of 2 or 3 of such heterocyclic groups, whether identical or not, and bicyclic or tricyclic condensed heterocyclic groups resulting from condensation of such a heterocyclic group. and 1 or 2 benzene rings, which condensed heterocyclic groups have a bond in a constituent carbon atom thereof.
Examples of the heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof include, for example, (1) 5-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, such as thienyl (e.g., 2- or 3-thienyl), furyl (e.g., 2- or 3-furyl), pyrrolyl (e.g., 2- or 3-pyrrolyl), oxazolyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl), thiazolyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl), pyrazolyl (e.g., 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl), pyrrolidinyl (e.g., 2- or 3-pyrrolidinyl), imidazolyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl), imidazolinyl (e.g., 2-imidazolinyl, 2-imidazolidinyl), isoxazolyl (e.g., 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl), isothiazolyl (e.g., 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl), oxadiazolyl [e.g., 3- or 5-(1,2,4-oxadiazolyl), 2-, 5- or 6-(1,3,4-oxadiazolyl)], thiadiazolyl [e.g., 3- or 5-(1,2,4-thiadiazolyl, 2- or 5-(1,3,4-thiadiazolyl), 4- or 5-(1,2,3-thiadiazolyl), 3- or 4-(1,2,5-thiadiazolyl)], and triazolyl (e.g., 2- or 5-(1,2,3-triazolyl), 3- or 5-(1,2,4-triazolyl)], tetrazolyl [e.g., 5-(1H- or 2H-tetrazolyl)]; (2) 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, such as pyridyl (e.g., 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl), pyrimidinyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-pyrimidinyl), thiomorpholinyl (e.g., 2- or 3-thiomorpholinyl), morpholinyl (e.g., 2- or 3-morpholinyl), triazinyl (e.g., 3- or 6-triazinyl), piperidinyl (e.g., 2-, 3- or 4-piperidinyl), pyranyl (e.g., 2- or 3-pyranyl), thiopyranyl (e.g., 2- or 3-thiopyranyl), oxazinyl [e.g., 2-or 3-(1,4-oxazinyl)], thiazinyl [e.g., 2- or 3-(1,4-thiazinyl), 1- or 4-(1,3-thiazinyl)], piperazinyl (e.g., 2- or 3-piperazinyl), triazinyl (e.g., 3- or 6-triazinyl), and pyridazinyl (e.g., 3- or 4-pyridazinyl); and (3) bicyclic or tricyclic condensed heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atoms, and having a bond in a constituent carbon atom thereof, such as benzofuryl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, tetrazolo[1,5-b]pyridazinyl, triazolo[4, 5-b]pyridazinyl, benzimidazolyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, cinnolinyl, phthalazinyl, quinazolinyl, quinoxalinyl, indolizinyl, indolyl, quinolizinyl, 1,8-naphthylidinyl, purinyl, pteridinyl, dibenzofuranyl, carbazolyl, acridinyl, phenanthridinyl, chromanyl, benzoxazinyl, phenazinyl, phenothiazinyl and phenoxazinyl.
The substituents in the heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted is exemplified by the same substituents mentioned to exemplify the above-described heterocyclic group which may be substituted.
The cyclic amino group and the cyclic amino group in the above-described cyclic amino group which may be substituted is exemplified by 5- to 7-membered nitrogen-containing cyclic groups which may have additional hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms and nitrogen atoms. Examples of such groups include, for example, pyrrolidinyl, pyrrolinyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolidinyl, imidazolinyl, imidazolyl, 1,2,3-triazinyl, 1,2,3-triazolidinyl, 1,2,3-triazolyl, 1,2,3,4-tetrazolyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, azepinyl, hexamethyleneimino, oxazolidino, morpholino, thiazolidino and thiomorpholino. Preferred is 5- to 6-membered cyclic amino group, e.g., pyrrolidinyl, pyrazolinyl, pyrazolyl, piperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholino and thiomorpholino.
The cyclic amino group may have 1 to 3 substituents at any possible positions, such substituents including, for example, (1) C1-6 alkyl, (2) C6-14 aryl, (3) C7-10 aralkyl (phenyl-C1-4 alkyl), (4) benzhydryl, (5) C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, (6) C6-14 aryl-carbonyl, (7) C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, etc. Preferred is C1-6 alkyl, more preferred is C1-3 alkyl.
The homocyclic group in the homocyclic group which tmay be substituted is exemplified by 3- to 7-membered carbocyclic groups which may be condensed, such as C6-10 aryl groups (e.g., phenyl, naphtlhyl), C3-7 cycloalkyl groups (e.g., cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl) and C3-7 cycloalkenyl gropus (e.g., cyclopronyl, cyclobutenyl, cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl).
Such homocyclic groups may have 1 to 6, preferably 1 to 3, and more preferably 1 to 2 substituents at any possible positions. Such substituents include, for example, (1) C1-15 alkyl which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 to 2 halogen(s), preferably C1-6 alkyl which may be substituted by halogen, (2) C3-10 cycloalkyl, (3) C2-10 alkenyl, (4) C2-10 alkynyl, (5) C3-10 cycloalkenyl, (6) C6-10 aryl, (7) C7-20 aralkyl, (8) nitro, (9) hydroxy, (10) mercapto, (11) oxo, (12) thioxo, (13) cyano, (14) carbamoyl, (15) carboxy, (16) C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl), (17) sulfo, (18) halogen, (19) C1-6 alkoxy, (20) C6-10 aryloxy (e.g., phenoxy), (21) C1-6 acyloxy (e.g., C1-6 alkanoyloxy such as acetoxy and propionyloxy), (22) C1-6 alkylthio (e.g., methylthio, ethylthio, n-propylthio, isopropylthio, n-butylthio, t-butylthio), (23) C6-10 arylthio (e.g., phenylthio), (24) C1-6 alkylsulfinyl (e.g., methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl), (25) C6-10 arylsulfinyl (e.g., phenylsulfinyl), (26) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl (e.g., methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, (27) C6-10 arylsulfonyl (e.g., phenylsulfonyl), (28) amino, (29) C1-6 acylamino (e.g., C1-6 alkanoylamino such as acetylamino and propionylamino), (30) mono- or di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g., methylamino, ethylamino, n-propylamino, isopropylamino, n-butylamino, dimethylamino, diethylamino), (31) C3-8 cycloalkylamino (e.g., cyclopropylamino, cyclobutylamino, cyclopentylamino, cyclohexylamino), (32) C6-10 arylamino (e.g., anilino), (33) C1-6 alkanoyl (e.g., formyl, acetyl, hexanoyl), (34) C6-10 aryl-carbonyl (e.g., benzoyl), and (35) 5- to 6-membered heterocyclic groups containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atom, sulfur atom, and nitrogen atom, in addition to carbon atoms [e.g., thienyl (e.g., 2- or 3-thienyl), furyl (e.g., 2- or 3-furyl), pyrazolyl (e.g., 3-, 4- or 5-pyrazolyl), thiazolyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-thiazolyl), isothiazolyl (e.g., 3-, 4- or 5-isothiazolyl), oxazolyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-oxazolyl), isoxazolyl (e.g., 3-, 4- or 5-isoxazolyl), imidazolyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-imidazolyl), triazolyl (e.g., 1,2,3- or 1,2,4-triazolyl), tetrazolyl (e.g., 1H- or 2H-tetrazolyl), pyridyl (e.g., 2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl), pyrimidyl (e.g., 2-, 4- or 5-pyriraidyl), pyridazinyl (e.g., 3- or 4-pyridazinyl), quinolyl, isoquinolyl, indolyl, etc.], and so forth.
The hydroxy group which may be substituted for R8 and R10 includes a group of the formula: xe2x80x94OR13 wherein R13 is defined as above.
In the above formulas, R1, R2 and R3 each is preferably (i) hydrogen or (ii) the above-described group bound via a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom or an oxygen atom. Preference is given to the case wherein R1 is a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted, a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a nitro group, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR10R11 wherein R10 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a hydroxy group which may be substituted, a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2, and R12 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group; R11 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group; or R10 and R11 may form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted or a 5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group (the same as the above-described xe2x80x9c5- to 8-membered heterocyclic group containing 1 to 4 hetero atoms selected from oxygen atoms, sulfur atoms, nitrogen atoms etc., in addition to carbon atomsxe2x80x9d), and wherein at least one of R2 and R3 is hydrogen, and the other is the above group bound via a carbon atom, a nitrogen atom, or an oxygen atom, preferably R2 and R3 are both hydrogen.
R1 is preferably a Cllo alkyl group (preferably C1-6 alkyl group) which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 hydroxy, a nitro group, an amino group, a group of the formula: xe2x80x94NR10R11 wherein R10 represents hydrogen; R1 represents a C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 hydroxy, a C1-6 alkylamino-carbonyl group or a C6-14 arylamino-carbonyl group), or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 represents hydrogen, a C1-10 alkyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 hydroxy, a C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl which may be substituted by C3-10 cycloalkyl or 1 to 3, preferably 1 hydroxy, a C1-6 alkylsulfonyl group, or a C6-10 arylsulfonyl group.
In the above formulas, R4 is preferably (1) a C1-20 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, (2) a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, (3) a heterocyclic group having a bond in a carbon atom thereof which may be substituted, (4) a carboxy group which may be esterified or amidated, or (5) a cyano group. More preferably, R4 is a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted or a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted. Still more preferred is a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted such as an aminoalkyl group which may be substituted. A preferred example of R4 is the formula: xe2x80x94(CH2)n-NR10R11 wherein n is an integer from 1 to 3; R10 is hydrogen, a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a hydroxy group which may be substituted (group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 above), a heterocyclic group which may be substituted, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94S(O)t-R12 wherein t is an integer from 0 to 2; R12 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; R11 is hydrogen or a C1-10 hydrocarbon group; or R10 and R11 may form, taken together with the adjacent nitrogen atom, a cyclic amino group which may be substituted. R4 is more preferably a halogen atom, a hydroxy group which may be substituted by C1-20 acyl, or a C1-3 alkyl group which may be substituted by amino group which may be substituted by C1-10 alkyl and/or C6-14 aryl-C1-10 alkyl. R4 is most preferably N-C1-6 alkyl-N-benzylaminomethyl.
In the above formulas, R5 is preferably hydrogen or a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted, a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a carboxy group which may be esterified or amidated, or a group of the formula: xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R13 wherein R13 is hydrogen, a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted, a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 acyl group which may be substituted, a C1-20 alkylsulfonyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted or a heterocyclic group which may be substituted. Preferred examples of R5 include hydrogen, a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 C6-14 aryl or C1-6 alkoxy, or a C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, C1-6 alkoxycarbonyl (e.g., methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, t-butoxycarbonyl), C6-14 aryl-carbonyl (e.g., benzoyl), C6-14 aryloxy-carbonyl (e.g., phenoxycarbonyl), C7-15 aralkyl-carbonyl (e.g., benzylcarbonyl), C7-19 aralkyloxy-carbonyl (e.g., benzyloxycarbonyl), N-C1-10 alkyl-N-(C1-10 alkoxy)amino-carbonyl (e.g., N-methyl-N-methoxyamino-carbonyl), C1-15 alkyloxy and C1-20 arylsulfonyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 hydroxy. More preferred is (1) a C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl group, (2) a C6-10 aryl group which may be substituted by halogen or C1-6 alkoxy, or (3) a phenyl-C1-3 alkyl group.
In the above formulas, R6 is preferably hydrogen, a C1-15 alkyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkenyl group which may be substituted, a C2-10 alkynyl group which may be substituted, a C3-10 cycloalkenyl group which may be substituted, a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted or a C7-20 aralkyl group which may be substituted. More preferably, R6 is hydrogen or a C1-10 alkyl group. Still more preferably, R6 is hydrogen or a C1-6 alkyl group.
In the above formulas, R7 is a homocylic group or heterocyclic group which may be substituted, preferably a C6-14 aryl group which may be substituted. More preferably, R7 is a phenyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 3, preferably 1 to 2 halogen or C1-6 alkoxy. Particularly preferred is a phenyl group which may be substituted by 1 to 2 halogen(s).
In the above formula (I), m is 0 to 3, preferably 0 to 2, and more preferably 0 or 1.
In the above formula, n is an integer from 1 to 3, preferably 1 or 2, and more preferably 1.
In the above formula or the following formula, each of X, X1 and X2 represents a leaving group (e.g., halogen atoms, mesyl, tosyl), preferably halogen atoms (e.g., chlorine, bromine).
In the following formula, X3 represents a leaving group, for example, N,N-di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g., dimethylamino), C1-10 alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy), C1-10 acyl (e.g., C1-10 alkanoyl such as acetyl), C1-10 acyloxy (e.g., C1-10 alkanoyloxy such as acetoxy), halogen atoms (e.g., chlorine, bromine), mesyl, tosyl, etc. Preferably, X3 is N,N-di-C1-4 alkylamino (e.g., dimethylamino) and C1-10 alkoxy (e.g., methoxy, ethoxy).
In the above formula (I), one of A and D represents a nitrogen atom and the other represents a carbon atom, or both represent a nitrogen atom; B represents a nitrogen atom or a carbon atom. Compounds represented by the formula (I) are therefore exemplified by compounds represented by the following formulas: 
wherein the symbols have the same definitions as those given above, preferably compounds represented by the formula (a), (b), (c), (d), (e) or (g).
Among others, preferred is a compound of formula (I) wherein B is a nitrogen atom, more preferred is a compound represented by the formula (c) or (e), and most preferred is a compound represented by the formula (e).
In compound (I), preferred is a compound of the formula: 
wherein each symbol is as defined above, or a salt thereof. Among others, preferred is a compound wherein R1 is (1) an amino group which may be substituted by (i) carbamoyl which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl or C1-6 alkoxy, or (ii) C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl, or (2) a C1-6 alkoxy group which may be substituted by C3-6 cycloalkyl; R4 is a N-C1-6 alkyl-N-benzylaminomethyl group R5 is (1) a C1 6 alkoxy-carbonyl group, (2) a C6-10 aryl group which may be substituted by halogen or C1-6 alkoxy, or (3) a phenyl-C1-3 alkyl group; and R6 is hydrogen.
Another preferable example is a compound or a salt thereof, wherein R1 is
(1) a nitro group,
(2) an amino group which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of (i) C1-6 alkyl which may be substituted by hydroxy, (ii) C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl which may be substituted by hydroxy, halogen or thienyl, (iii) C6-10 aryl-carbonyl which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl, C1-6 alkoxy or halogen, (iv) C3-6 cycloalkyl-carbonyl, (v) C2-4 alkenyl-carbonyl, (vi) C1-6 alkoxy-carbonyl, (vii) C1-6 alkylamino-carbonyl, (viii) C1-6 alkoxyamino-carbonyl, (ix) phenylaminocarbonyl, (x) an isoxazolylcarbonyl, thienylcarbonyl, thiazolylcarbonyl, pyrazolylcarbonyl or furylcarbonyl group which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-6 alkyl, nitro and C1-6 alkoxy, (xi) pyridylcarbonyl, (xii) C1-6 alkylsulfonyl, (xiii) thienylsulfonyl and (xiv) phenylsulfonyl which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl,
(3) a pyrrolyl group or
(4) a hydroxy group which may be substituted by C1-6 alkyl, C3-6 cycloalkyl-C1-3 alkyl or C1-6 alkyl-carbonyl;
R4 is a C1-6 alkyl group which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of (1) halogen, (2) hydroxy and (3) amino which may be substituted by 1 or 2 substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-6 alkyl, phenyl-C1-3 alkyl and di-C1-6 alkylamino-C1-3 alkyl;
R5 is (1) halogen, (2) a phenyl group which may be substituted by halogen or C1-6 alkyl, or (3) a carbonyl group substituted by (i) C1-6 alkyl, (ii) amino substituted by C1-6 alkyl and C1-6 alkoxy or (iii) C1-6 alkoxy; and
R6 is hydrogen or a C1-3 alkyl group.
As compound (I), concretely mentioned are 8-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-5,8-dihydro-2-[4-(ethylaminocarbonylamino)phenyl]-3-(N-methyl-N-benzylaminomethyl)-5-oxoimidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidine-6-carboxylic acid ethyl ester, 8-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-5,8-dihydro-2-[4-(methoxyaminocarbonylamino)phenyl]-3-(N-methyl-N-benzylaminomethyl)-5-oxoimidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidine-6-carboxylic acid isopropyl ester, 8-(2,6-difluorobenzyl)-5,8-dihydro-2-[4-(ethylaminocarbonylamino)phenyl]-3-(N-methyl-N-benzylaminomethyl)-5-oxoimidazo[1,2-a]pyrimidine-6-carboxylic acid isopropyl ester, or salts thereof.
The compound of the present invention can be produced by the methods described below or analogous thereto, per se known methods such as methods described in WO 95/28405, or combination thereof.
Production Method 1 
wherein the symbols have the same definitions as those given above
2-Aminopyrimidine derivative (i) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., ethers such as ethyl ether, dioxane, dime thoxye thane and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, alcohols such as methanol and ethanol, dichloromethane, acetone, etc.), and then, 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of xcex1-haloketone derivative (ii) is added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 40xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 4 hours, to yield cyclized derivative (iii). This (iii) is added little by little to an appropriate solvent (e.g., acetic acid), followed by addition of an appropriate metal (e.g., zinc powder) during stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C., to yield condensed derivative (iv). The aminopyrimidine derivative can be produced by a per se known methods, for example, methods described in the Journal of the Indian Chemical Society, 2, 61-70 (1925).
The derivative (iv) or its tautomer (ivxe2x80x2) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether, dioxane and acetone), and then 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of a base (e.g., potassium carbonate, triethylamine and sodium hydride) and 1 eq. to excess of compound (v) (e.g., halogenated alkyl derivatives such as benzyl iodide) are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. Desired compound (e) can be thus produced.
This reaction is also carried out in the presence of a base. The base is exemplified by inorganic bases such as sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and thallium hydroxide, and organic bases such as triethylamine. Reaction temperature is normally about 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. (about 20xc2x0 C.). Reaction time is about 1 to 12 hours.
Production Method 2 
wherein the symbols have the same definitions as those given above
Conversion of 3-position substituent on imidazopyrimidine backbone:
Compound (e1) is stirred with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS) in a solvent that does not affect the reaction (e.g., halogenated hydrocarbons such as carbon tetrachloride and chloroform) in the presence of xcex1, xcex1xe2x80x2-azobisisobutyronitrile (AIBN) at 30 to 100xc2x0 C. for 0.5 to 6 hours, to yield compound (e2).
By reacting compound (e2) or a salt thereof with an amine (R8R9NH) in a nearly equimolar amount, compound (e3) of the present invention or a salt thereof is produced. This reaction is carried out in an appropriate inert solvent. The appropriate solvent is exemplified by amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, nitriles such as acetonitrile, alcohols such as ethanol, ethers such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane and dimethoxyethane, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, nitrites such as acetonitrile, ketones such as acetone, and esters such as ethyl acetate. This reaction is carried out in the presence of a non-nucleophilic base. The base is exemplified by tertiary organic amines (e.g., triethylamine, trimethylamine, diisopropylethylamine, N-methylmorpholine). Reaction temperature is normally about 10 to 100xc2x0 C. Reaction time is about 1 to 10 hours. Preferably, this reaction is carried out during stirring. Compound (e3) can be thus produced.
Production Method 3 
wherein Ra represents a C1-6 alkyl group; the other symbols have the same definitions as those given above
In compound (I), compound (e) or (c) or a salt thereof can be produced by reacting 2-aminoimidazole derivative (vi-a) or 2-aminopyrrole derivative (vi-b) or a salt thereof with acrylic acid compound (vii) such as an ethoxymethylenecarboxylic acid derivative, then reacting with compound (v).
In this reaction, acrylic acid compound (vii) is used at 1 to 3 mol per mol of compound (vi-a) or (vi-b) or a salt thereof. The reaction is carried out in the absence of a solvent or in an appropriate inert solvent. The appropriate solvent is exemplified by ethers such as ethyl ether, dioxane, dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, and alcohols such as methanol and ethanol. This reaction is also carried out in the presence of a base. The base is exemplified by inorganic bases such as sodium carbonate, sodium hydrogen carbonate, potassium carbonate, potassium hydrogen carbonate, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide and thallium hydroxide, and organic bases such as triethylamine. Reaction temperature is normally about 0 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. Reaction time is about 1 to 12 hours. To produce the desired condensed ring compound, there may be added an additional process wherein the adduct between 2-aminoimidazole derivative (vi-a) or 2-aminopyrrole derivative (vi-b) or a salt thereof and acrylic acid compound (vii) is once isolated and reacted with compound (v) in an appropriate inert solvent. The appropriate solvent is exemplified by polyphosphoric acid (PPA), polyphosphoric acid ester (PPE), diphenyl ether, etc.
Compounds (e) and (c) thus produced can be subjected to alkylation or amino group introducing reaction shown for the above-described production methods, production methods 1 and 2.
Production Method 4-1
Compounds wherein R5 is a carboxylic acid ester: 
wherein Rg represents a protecting group (e.g., benzyloxymethyl); Rb represents a C1-6 alkyl group; the other symbols have the same definitions as those given above.
Compound (f1) of the present invention or a salt thereof can be produced, using aminopyrrole compound (4b) as obtained by reacting amidine acetate ester compound (4a) or a salt thereof with carbonyl compound (1b) as the starting material. The aminopyrrole compound can be produced by a per se known method, for example, Synthesis, p. 272 (1987).
In this reaction, 1 mol of compound (4a) or a salt thereof is reacted with about 1 to 3 mol of carbonyl compound (1b) in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., ethers such as ethyl ether, dioxane, dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, alcohols such as methanol and ethanol, esters such as ethyl acetate ester), to yield aminopyrrole compound (4b). Reaction temperature is normally about 15 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature (about 15 to 25xc2x0 C.). Reaction time is about 1 to 12 hours.
The aminopyrrole compound (4b) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, nitriles such as acetonitrile, alcohols such as ethanol, ethers such as dimethoxyethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane and dimethoxyethane, halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, nitrites such as acetonitrile, ketones such as acetone, esters such as ethyl acetate), after which it is reacted with compound (4c) (e.g., chloromethyl benzyl ether) in the presence of a base (e.g., potassium carbonate, aqueous solution of sodium hydroxide, triethylamine, sodium hydride), to yield compound (4d). Reaction temperature is normally about 15 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature (about 15 to 25xc2x0 C.). Reaction time is about 1 to 12 hours.
Compound (4d) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether, dioxane, acetone), and then, 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., potassium carbonate, triethylamine, sodium hydride) and 1 eq. to excess (about 3 mol) of halogenated alkyl compound (4e) (e.g., benzyl bromide) are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, to yield compound (4f).
Compound (4f) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether, dioxane, acetone), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., potassium carbonate, triethylamine, sodium hydride) and about 1 eq. to excess (about 3 mol) of halogenated propionic acid ester compound (4g) (e.g., 3-chloropropionic acid ethyl ester) are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, to yield compound (4h).
Compound (4h) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether, dioxane, acetone), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., bistrimethylsilylamide sodium salt) is added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, to yield compound (4i).
Compound (4i) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., ethanol, dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, acetone), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., potassium acetate, triethylamine, sodium hydride) and 1 eq. to excess (about 3 to 5 mol) of oxidant (e.g., iodine, bromine) are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours, to yield compound (4j).
Compound (4j) is dissolved in an inert solvent (e.g., dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of copper iodide and 1 to 10 eq. of Grignard reagent R6MgX are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours, to yield a 1,4-adduct compound.
The adduct compound is dissolved in an inert solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, dioxane, toluene, benzene), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride) and 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of oxidant (e.g., iodine, bromine) are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours, to yield compound (4k).
By subjecting the compound (4k) to a per se known deprotection (e.g., catalytic reduction), compound (f1) or a salt thereof can be produced.
Production Method 4-2 
wherein Rg represents a protecting group (e.g., benzyloxymethyl group); Rc represents a group bound via a carbon atom but other than a carboxylic acid ester group (e.g., C1-10 alkyl groups, C1-20 acyl groups); the other symbols have the same definitions as those given above.
Compound (4k) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., ethanol, methanol, dimethylformamide), and then a reducing agent (e.g., sodium borohydride, dibutylaluminum hydride) in excess is added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 60xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours, to yield compound (4m).
Next, 1 mol of compound (4m) is reacted with about 1 to 3 mol of halogenated carbon compound RcX (e.g., halogenated C1-20 acyl, halogenated C1-10 alkyl) in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., ethers such as ethyl ether, dioxane, dimethoxyethane and tetrahydrofuran, aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene and toluene, amides such as dimethylformamide and dimethylacetamide, esters such as ethyl acetate ester) in the presence of 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., potassium carbonate, triethylamine, sodium hydride) to yield compound (4n). Reaction temperature is normally about 15 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature (about 15 to 25xc2x0 C.). Reaction time is about 1 to 12 hours.
The compound (4n) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., ethanol, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether, dioxane), and then, an aqueous solution of alkali (e.g., aqueous solution of potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide etc.) in excessis added, followed by stirring at about 15 to 150xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, to yield compound (4p).
The compound (4p) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, dioxane, toluene, benzene), and then, an acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid, tosic acid, trifluoroacetic acid) is added, followed by stirring at about 15 to 150xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, to yield decarboxylated compound (4g).
The compound (4q) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, dioxane, toluene, benzene), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess of base (e.g., sodium hydroxide, sodium hydride) and 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of oxidant (e.g., iodine, bromine), are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours, to yield compound (4r).
By subjecting the compound (4r) to a per se known deprotection (e.g., catalytic reduction), compound (f2) or a salt thereof can be produced.
Production Method 4-3
Compounds wherein R5 is a group bound via an oxygen atom: 
wherein Rg represents a protecting group (e.g., benzyloxymethyl); Rd represents C1-20 acyl; the other symbols have the same definitions as those given above
Compound (4r) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dichloromethane, dimethylformamide), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of oxidant (e.g., metachloroperbenzoic acid) is added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 100xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, to yield a rearrangement product. Thus obtained rearrangement product is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, ethanol, dimethylformamide), and then, great excess (about 3 to 5 mol) of aqueous solution of alkali (e.g., aqueous solution of potassium hydroxide, sodium hydroxide etc.) is added, followed by stirring at about 15 to 150xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours, to yield compound (4s).
The compound (4s) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, dioxane, toluene, benzene), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., sodium hydride, potassium carbonate) and about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of halogenated compound R13X (e.g., halogenated C1-20 acyl, halogenated C1-20 alkylsulfonyl, halogenated C1-15 alkyl) are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, after which a per se known deprotection (e.g., catalytic reduction) is carried out, to yield compound (f3) or a salt thereof.
Production method 4-4
Compounds wherein R5 is a C6-14 aryl group: 
wherein Rg represents a protecting group (e.g., benzyloxymethyl); Re represents C6-14 aryl; the other symbols have the same definitions as those given above
Compound (4s) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dichloromethane, dimethylformamide), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., sodium hydride, potassium carbonate) and about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of trifluoroacetic anhydride are added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours, to yield compound (4t).
Compound (4t) is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dimethoxyethane), and then, about 1 to 10 eq. of aqueous solution of alkali (e.g., aqueous solution of potassium carbonate, sodium carbonate etc.), 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of ReB(OH)2 (e.g., C6-14 arylboric acid compounds such as phenylboric acid), and 0.1 to 0.5 eq. of tetrakistriphenylphosphine palladium [(Ph3P)4] are added, followed by stirring at about 15 to 150xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 24 hours, after which a per se known deprotection (e.g., catalytic reduction) is carried out, to yield compound (f4) or a salt thereof.
Production Method 5 
wherein X represents a halogen atom; the other symbols have the same definitions as those given above
Compound (g) of the present invention or a salt thereof can be produced, using compound (f) or a salt thereof as the starting material.
In this reaction, 1 mol of compound (f) or a salt thereof is reacted with about 1 to 10 mol of zinc or iron and about 1 to 10 mol of a strong acid (e.g., hydrochloric acid, sulfuric acid) in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., organic acids such as acetic acid, alcohols such as methanol and ethanol). Reaction temperature is normally about 15 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably room temperature (about 15 to 25xc2x0 C.). Reaction time is about 1 to 12 hours. Compound (5a) obtained is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether, dioxane, acetone), and then, a halogenating agent (e.g., sodium hypochlorite, t-butyl hypochlorite, trichloroisocyanuric acid) is added, followed by stirring at about 15 to 150xc2x0 C. Compound (5b) obtained is dissolved in an appropriate inert solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, ethyl ether, dioxane, acetone, ethanol), and then, about 1 eq. to slight excess (about 1 to 3 mol) of base (e.g., potassium carbonate, triethylamine, sodium hydride) is added, followed by stirring at about 0 to 80xc2x0 C., to yield compound (g) or a salt thereof.
Production Method 6
Other methods:
Substituents in groups in the compound of the present invention can be converted to other substituents by per se known methods in common use. Examples of this method are given below.
(i) The nitro group as a substituent can be converted to the amino group. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., methanol, ethanol), after which (a) palladium-carbon is added and a reaction is carried out in a hydrogen stream at about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 12 hours, or (b) iron powder and hydrochloric acid are added to the above solution and a reaction is carried out at about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 12 hours.
(ii) The amino group as a substituent can be converted to an acylated amino group. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran, dimethyl sulfoxide), and then, potassium carbonate and the bases pyridine and triethylamine are added, then, an acid anhydride or an acid halide is added. The mixture is reacted during stirring at about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 10 hours.
(iii) A compound having the amino group can be converted to an alkenylamino compound. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., acetic acid, dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, acetonitrile), and, a diazotizing agent (e.g., sodium nitrate, isoamyl nitrate) is added, and then a palladium catalyst [e.g., bis(dibenzylideneacetone) palladium)] and 1 eq. to slight excess of alkenyl derivative are added and a reaction is carried out at about 15 to 80xc2x0 C. for 1 to 12 hours.
(iv) A carbon atom can be introduced to the amino group. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., acetic acid, dimethylformamide, dichloromethane, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane), and then, an acrylic acid derivative or an oxirane derivative (e.g., epoxide compounds) is added and a reaction is carried out during stirring at 0 to 80xc2x0 C. for 6 to 24 hours.
(v) The formyl group as a substituent can be converted to the methyl group. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., tetrahydrofuran), and then, an organic borane derivative (e.g., dimethyl sulfide borane) is added and a reaction is carried out during refluxing at about 15 to 80xc2x0 C. for several hours (e.g., 1 to 3 hours).
(vi) From the methoxy, another alkoxy can be produced. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., dichloromethane), and then, 1 eq. to excess of Lewis acid (e.g., aluminum chloride) and a thiol compound or a sulfide compound (e.g., dimethyl sulfide) are added and a reaction is carried out at about 0 to 20xc2x0 C. for 1 to 10 hours. The hydroxy obtained is then dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide), and then, a base (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium carbonate) and an alkyl halide are added and a reaction is carried out at about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 12 hours.
(vii) From the methoxy, the acyloxy can be produced. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., dichloromethane), and then, 1 eq. to excess of Lewis acid (e.g., aluminum chloride) and a thiol compound or a sulfide compound (e.g., dimethyl sulfide) are added and a reaction is carried out at about 0 to 20xc2x0 C. for 1 to 10 hours. The hydroxy obtained is then dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide), and then a base (e.g., sodium hydroxide, potassium carbonate) and an acyl halide are added and a reaction is carried out at about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 12 hours.
(viii) The methoxy can be converted to an alkyne derivative. For example, the starting compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., dichloromethane), and then, 1 eq. to excess of Lewis acid (e.g., aluminum chloride) and a thiol compound or a sulfide compound (e.g., dimethyl sulfide) are added and a reaction is carried out at about 0 to 20xc2x0 C. for 1 to 10 hours. The hydroxy obtained is then dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., dimethylformamide), and then, a base (e.g., pyridine, triethylamine) and trifluoromethanesulfonic anhydride are added and a reaction is carried out at about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 12 hours, to yield a triflate derivative. The triflate derivative obtained is then dissolved in an appropriate solvent (e.g., piperidine, pyrrolidine), and then, an alkyne derivative (e.g., propargyl alcohol, 3-butyn-1-ol) and a palladium compound as a catalyst [e.g., tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium (0-valency) are added and a reaction is carried out during refluxing for 1 to 6 hours.
(ix) An alkylthio compound can be converted to an alkylsulfinyl compound or an alkylsulfonyl compound. For example, the starting compound is reacted with an oxidant (e.g., metachloroperbenzoic acid) in an appropriate solvent (e.g., dichloromethane). Provided that superheating or the antioxidant is used in excess, an alkylsulfonyl compound is obtained.
(x) The hydroxy group in the molecule can be substituted by various groups. The reaction is carried out in an appropriate solvent [e.g., dimethylformamide (DMF), acetonitrile, acetone], in the presence of a halide [e.g., alkyl halides (e.g., propyl iodide, isobutyl iodide, ethyl bromoacetate), aralkyl halides (e.g., benzyl chloride)], by stirring the mixture at 0 to 40xc2x0 C. for 2 to 18 hours. For example, when ethyl bromoacetate is used, the acetic acid ester obtained is reacted at about 15 to 25xc2x0 C. for 2 to 12 hours, using an appropriate solvent and a base (e.g., 1 N NaOH in ethyl alcohol). The acetic acid compound is dissolved in an appropriate solvent [e.g., tetrahydrofuran (THF)], and then, isobutyl chloroformate is added in the presence of an appropriate base (e.g., triethylamine) and a reaction is carried out at 0xc2x0 C. for 1 to 4 hours. To the reaction solution, an appropriate amine compound (e.g., methylamine, propylamine, piperidine) is added, and a reaction is carried out at about 0 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 12 hours.
The above-described starting compound having the hydroxy group in the molecule can be produced by, for example, subjecting a compound having the alkoxy group in the molecule to acid hydrolysis. This acid hydrolysis is achieved by a commonly used method; for example, the starting compound is reacted in an appropriate solvent such as alcohols (e.g., methanol, ethanol) in the presence of 1 N hydrochloric acid at about 0 to 25xc2x0 C. for 1 to 10 hours.
(xi) A compound having an alkanoyl-phenyl group can be produced by introducing an alkanoyl-phenyl group to a compound having a halogenated group. For introduction of an alkanoyl-phenyl group, a halogenated compound is first reacted in an appropriate solvent (e.g., carbon tetrachloride, chloroform) in the presence of N-bromosuccinimide and a catalytic amount (not more than 10 mol %) of 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(isobutyronitrile) at 100 to 120xc2x0 C. for 1 to 4 hours.
Introduction of an alkanoyl-phenyl group to the halogenated compound is carried out in an appropriate solvent such as dimethoxyethane (DME). To the solution, an alkanoyl-phenyl borate, a palladium compound [e.g., Pd(PPh3)4, Ph represents phenyl] and sodium carbonate (2 M, Na2CO3) are added. The reaction is carried out in an inert gas stream at about 15 to 120xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 12 hours.
An alkanoyl-phenyl borate is produced by reacting an alkanoyl-phenyl bromide and a boric acid compound [e.g., (i-PrO)3B, Pr represents propyl] in the presence of an appropriate base (e.g., BuLi, Bu represents butyl).
(xii) A compound having an alkyl-phenyl group can be produced by the same method as method (xi) above, except that an alkyl-phenyl borate is used in place of an alkanoyl-phenyl borate in the reaction.
(xiii) In the compound of the present invention, an incorporation of a sulfonamide group can be produced by halogenating the alkyl group in the starting compound, then subjecting the compound to a nucleophilic substitution reaction with a sulfonamide.
The halogenation is achieved by reacting the starting compound in an appropriate solvent (e.g., carbon tetrachloride) in the presence of N-bromosuccinimide or a catalytic amount of 2,2xe2x80x2-azobis(isobutyronitrile) at 100 to 120xc2x0 C. for 1 to 4 hours. The nucleophilic substitution reaction is carried out, for example, in an appropriate solvent such as N,N-dimethylformamide (DMF) in the presence of n-hexane-washed sodium hydride and a sulfonamide derivative (e.g., methanesulfonamide, ethanesulfonamide, benzenesulfonamide) at 0 to 40xc2x0 C. for 1 to 24 hours.
Introduction of other groups to the compound of the present invention can be achieved, using per se known methods.
Compound (I) of the present invention thus obtained may form a salt. The salt is preferably a physiologically acceptable acid addition salt. Such salts include, for example, salts with inorganic acids (e.g., hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, nitric acid, sulfuric acid, phosphoric acid) and physiologically acceptable acid addition salts with organic acids (e.g., formic acid, acetic acid, trifluoroacetic acid, fumaric acid, oxalic acid, tartaric acid, maleic acid, citric acid, succinic acid, malic acid, methanesulfonic acid, benzenesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid). When compound (I) of the present invention has an acidic group such as xe2x80x94COOH, it may form a physiologically acceptable salt with an inorganic base (e.g., alkali metals such as sodium, potassium, calcium and magnesium, alkaline earth metals, ammonia) or an organic base (e.g., trimethylamine, triethylamine, pyridine, picoline, ethanolamine, diethanolamine, triethanolamine, dicyclohexylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine).
Also, the compound of the present invention or a salt thereof may be a hydrate or a non-hydrate. The hydrate is exemplified by monohydrate, sesquihydrate and dehydrate.
Compound (I) of the present invention or a salt thereof thus obtained may be isolated and purified by ordinary means of separation such as recrystallization, distillation and chromatography, etc. When the compound of the present invention is obtained in free form, it can be converted to a salt by per se known methods or analogous thereto. When the compound of the present invention is obtained in salt form, it can be converted to the free form or another salt by per se known methods or analogous thereto.
Compound (I) of the present invention or a salt thereof may has asymmetric carbon. When it is obtained as a mixture (racemate) of optically active configurations, it can be fractionated into the respective optically active configurations by ordinary means of optical resolution.
Compound (I) or its salt of the present invention (hereinafter also referred to as xe2x80x9ccompound of the present inventionxe2x80x9d) possesses excellent GnRH-antagonizing activity and low toxicity. In addition, it is excellent in oral absorbability, action sustainability, stability and pharmacokinetics. Furthermore, it can be easily produced. The compound of the present invention can therefore be safely used in a mammal (e.g., human, monkey, bovine, horse, dog, cat, rabbit, rat, mouse) for preventing and/or treating diseases depending on male or female hormones, diseases due to excess of these hormone, etc., by suppressing gonadotropin secretion by its GnRH receptor-antagonizing action to control blood sex hormone concentrations.
For example, the compound of the present invention is useful for preventing and/or treating sex hormone-dependent cancers (e.g., prostatic cancer, uterine cancer, breast cancer, pituitary tumor), prostatic hypertrophy, hysteromyoma, endometriosis, precocious puberty, amenorrhea, premenstrual syndrome, multilocular ovary syndrome, pimples etc. The compound of the present invention is also useful for the regulation of reproduction in males or females (e.g., pregnancy regulators, menstruation cycle regulators). The compound of the present invention also be used as a male or female contraceptive, or as a female ovulation inducer. Based on its rebound effect after withdrawal, the compound of the present invention can be used to treat infertility.
In addition, the compound of the present invention is useful for regulation of animal estrous, improvement of meat quality and promotion of animal growth in the field of animal husbandry. The compound of the present invention is also useful as a fish spawning promoter.
Although the compound of the present invention can be used alone, it is effective to use it in combination with a steroidal or non-steroidal anti-androgen agent or anti-estrogen agent. The compound of the present invention can also be used to suppress the transient rise in blood testosterone concentration (flare phenomenon) observed in administration of a super-agonist such as leuprorelin acetate. The compound of the present invention may be used with a chemotherapeutic agent for cancer. A preferred example of such combination is the compound of the present invention in combination with chemotherapeutic agents such as ifosfamide, UTF, adriamycin, peplomycin and cisplatin for prostatic cancer. For breast cancer, the compound of the present invention can be used with chemotherapeutic agents such as cyclophosphamide, 5-FU, UFT, methotrexate, adriamycin, mitomycin C and mitocantrone.
When the compound of the present invention is used as a prophylactic and/or therapeutic agent for the above-mentioned diseases or used in the filed of animal husbandry or fishery, it can be administered orally or non-orally, as formulated with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, normally in the form of solid preparations such as tablets, capsules, granules and powders for oral administration, or in the form of intravenous, subcutaneous, intramuscular or other injections, suppositories or sublingual tablets for non-oral administration. It may also be sublingually, subcutaneously, intramuscularly or otherwise administered in the form of sustained-release preparations of sublingual tablets, microcapsules etc. Depending on symptom severity, subject age, sex and weight, duration and intervals of administration, kind of active ingredient etc., daily dose is not subject to limitation. For use in the treatment of the above-described sex hormone-dependent cancers (e.g., prostatic cancer, uterine cancer, breast cancer, pituitary tumor), prostatic hypertrophy, hysteromyoma, endometriosis, precocious puberty etc., daily dose is normally about 0.1 to 30 mg, preferably about 0.1 to 10 mg, and more preferably 0.1 to 5 mg, per kg weight of mammal, normally in 1 to 4 divided dosages.
The above doses are applicable to the use of the compound of the present invention in the filed of animal husbandry or fishery. Daily dose is about 0.01 to 10 mg, preferably about 0.05 to 5 mg, per kg weight of subject organism, normally in 1 to 3 divided dosages.
Pharmaceutically acceptable carriers are various organic or inorganic carrier substances in common use as pharmaceutical materials, including excipients, lubricants, binders and disintegrants for solid preparations, and solvents, dissolution aids, suspending agents, isotonizing agents, buffers and soothing agents for liquid preparations. Other pharmaceutical additives such as preservatives, antioxidants, coloring agents and sweetening agents may be used as necessary.
Preferable excipients include, for example, lactose, sucrose, D-mannitol, starch, crystalline cellulose and light silicic anhydride. Preferable lubricants include, for example, magnesium stearate, calcium stearate, talc and colloidal silica. Preferable binders include, for example, crystalline cellulose, sucrose, D-mannitol, dextrin, hydroxypropyl cellulose, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose and polyvinylpyrrolidone. Preferable disintegrants include, for example, starch, carboxymethyl cellulose, carboxymethyl cellulose calcium, crosslinked carmellose sodium and carboxymethyl starch sodium. Preferable solvents include, for example, water for injection, alcohol, propylene glycol, macrogol, sesame oil and corn oil. Preferable dissolution aids include, for example, polyethylene glycol, propylene glycol, D-mannitol, benzyl benzoate, ethanol, trisaminomethane, cholesterol, triethanolamine, sodium carbonate and sodium citrate. Preferable suspending agents include, for example, surfactants such as stearyltriethanolamine, sodium lauryl sulfate, laurylaminopropionic acid, lecithin, benzalkonium chloride, benzethonium chloride and monostearic glycerol; and hydrophilic polymers such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinylpyrrolidone, carboxymethyl cellulose sodium, methyl cellulose, hydroxymethyl cellulose, hydroxyethyl cellulose and hydroxypropyl cellulose. Preferable isotonizing agents include, for example, sodium chloride, glycerol and D-mannitol. Preferable buffers include, for example, buffer solutions of phosphates, acetates, carbonates, citrates etc. Preferable soothing agents include, for example, benzyl alcohol. Preferable preservatives include, for example, paraoxybenzoic acid esters, chlorobutanol, benzyl alcohol, phenethyl alcohol, dehydroacetic acid and sorbic acid. Preferable antioxidants include, for example, sulfites and ascorbic acid.
By adding a suspending agent, a dissolution aid, a stabilizer, an isotonizing agent, a preservative etc., the compound of the present invention can be prepared as an intravenous, subcutaneous or intramuscular injection by a commonly known method. In such cases, the compound of the present invention can be freeze-dried as necessary by a commonly known method. In administration to humans, for example, the compound of the present invention can be safely administered orally or non-orally as such or as a pharmaceutical composition prepared by mixing it with a pharmacologically acceptable carrier, excipient and diluent selected as appropriate.
Such pharmaceutical compositions include oral preparations (e.g., powders, granules, capsules, tablets), injections, drip infusions, external preparations (e.g., nasal preparations, transdermal preparations) and suppositories (e.g., rectal suppositories, vaginal suppositories).
These preparations can be produced by commonly known methods in common use for pharmaceutical making processes.
An injection can be produced by, for example, preparing the compound of the present invention as an aqueousinjection along with a dispersing agent (e.g., Tween 80, produced by Atlas Powder Company, USA, HCO 60, produced by Nikko Chemicals Co., Ltd., polyethylene glycol, carboxymethyl cellulose, sodium alginate), a preservative (e.g., methyl paraben, propyl paraben, benzyl alcohol), an isotonizing agent (e.g., sodium chloride, mannitol, sorbitol, glucose) and other additives, or as an oily injection in solution, suspension or emulsion in a vegetable oil such as olive oil, sesame oil, cottonseed oil or corn oil, propylene glycol or the like.
An oral preparation can be produced by shaping the compound of the present invention by a commonly known method after addition of an excipient (e.g., lactose, sucrose, starch), a disintegrant (e.g., starch, calcium carbonate), a binder (e.g., starch, gum arabic, carboxymethyl cellulose, polyvinylpyrrolidone, hydroxypropyl cellulose), a lubricant (e.g., talc, magnesium stearate, polyethylene glycol 6000) and other additives, and, where necessary, coating the shaped product for the purpose of taste masking, enteric dissolution or sustained release by a commonly known method. Coating agents for this purpose include, for example, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose, ethyl cellulose, hydroxymethyl cellulose, hydroxypropyl cellulose, polyoxyethylene glycol, Tween 80, Prulonic F68, cellulose acetate phthalate, hydroxypropylmethyl cellulose phthalate, hydroxymethyl cellulose acetate succinate, Eudragit (produced by Rohm Company, Germany, methacrylic acid/acrylic acid copolymer) and dyes (e.g., iron oxide, titanium dioxide). For an enteric preparation, an intermediate phase may be provided between the enteric phase and the drug-containing phase for the purpose of separation of the two phases by a commonly known method.
An external preparation can be produced by compounding the compound of the present invention as a solid, semi-solid or liquid composition by a commonly known method. Such a solid composition is produced by, for example, powdering the compound of the present invention as such or in mixture with an excipient (e.g., glycol, mannitol, starch, microcrystalline cellulose), a thickening agent (e.g., natural rubber, cellulose derivative, acrylic acid polymer) and other additives. Such a liquid composition is produced by preparing the compound of the present invention as an oily or aqueous suspension in almost the same manner as with the injection. The semi-solid composition is preferably an aqueous or oily gel, or an ointment. All these compositions may contain pH regulators (e.g., carbonic acid, phosphoric acid, citric acid, hydrochloric acid, sodium hydroxide), preservatives (e.g., paraoxybenzoic acid esters, chlorobutanol, benzalkonium chloride) and other additives.
A suppository is produced by preparing the compound of the present invention as an oily or aqueous solid, semi-solid or liquid composition by a commonly known method. Useful oily bases for such compositions include glycerides of higher fatty acids (e.g., cacao fat, uitepsols, produced by Dynamite Nobel Company, Germany), moderate fatty acids (e.g., MIGLYOL, produced by Dynamite Nobel Company, Germany), and vegetable oils (e.g., sesame oil, soybean oil, cottonseed oil). Aqueous bases include, for example, polyethylene glycols and propylene glycol. Bases for aqueous gels include, for example, natural rubbers, cellulose derivatives, vinyl polymers and acrylic acid polymers.